Always Will Be
by finnandrachel4ever
Summary: Sitting in class one day, Finn reflects on his relationship with Rachel. Post Brittany/Britteny! Major Finchel Fluff! Just a short little one shot!


**hey guys! wow...it has been SUCH a long time since I have written any fanfictions! Freshman year has just been killing me with my honors classes! My dearest apologizes to everyone! Well here is a short little one-shot that I had in the back of my brain since this weeks episode, which I thinked ROCKED! My favorite part had to be the ending though...Finchel love always make me so happy! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Always Will Be**

Being with Rachel of course has it challenges. She can be a little overbearing and sometimes so honest it hurts. But that doesn't mean I love her any less. Maybe sometimes it makes me love her more, because I know that she won't ever lie to me and she is just pushing me to be the best I can be. Nothing is really wrong with that.

But when she told me that she wanted to be the only thing that made me happy, it just kind of stung a little. It reminded me too much of being with Quinn again. It's like being locked in a cage. You can't do anything and you can't go anywhere unless that one person that holds the key lets you out. I couldn't handle that again. And that's when I acted like a total jerk to her.

When I think back to it, I feel so guilty for laughing at what Santana and Brittany said to her. I should have defended her, just like she told me I should have. I should have been the bigger person…when I literally am. But it always seems like I can't fill my own shoes. I can't be as good as a boyfriend as she can a girlfriend. I mean, she baked me banana bread! I can't even measure sugar.

Then her dressing like a hooker was my entire fault too. If I hadn't had said I agreed with what the Cheerio's said, she wouldn't have every other guy drooling over her butt. I felt so protective and so hurt. Protective because no one should ever be allowed to see Rachel like that. She is so much better than that. Hurt because it took a slutty outfit for me to open up my eyes to her. I felt like I let her down. And truly I guess I did.

If she had waited a little longer, I would have chosen her over football. I may have become just another Glee loser, but I was going to be a Glee loser with _her._ I have waited too long to be with her and I am not letting anything, not even slushies or reputations, get in my way. I just want to make her proud, you know? I can't dance at all. I can barely carry a tune. I suck at school. What else do I have than just my football skills? When Rachel has everything going for her. I won't be the one that holds her back any longer.

When she performed the song in front of the glee club, it was like her own way of saying I love you. It was her own way of apologizing more than anyone has ever had before to me. I knew that in her heart, she meant it. She just has a way with music…some way that no one else has. It means more to her than to anyone else. She didn't really have a reason to apologize though. Our whole problems started with me, I should have been the one belting out a love song.

Now I have decided to be different. A much better boyfriend. Almost to the verge that I am stalking her. Anything it takes for her to feel special and loved. Because she deserves it all. Because she has been the one that has put up with all this crap everyone gives her. From all the crap I put her through last year. If I could give her the earth she walks on and all the melodies in the world, I would. Just if it would make her face light up for a second.

I know that people call her annoying and a music hog. Conceited and controlling. But do they ever stop and think why she acts the way she does? Because I have. All her life, she has only had the music and the spotlight to fill the empty holes she had in her life. If she had let go of it, she would have had nothing at all. Nothing to ever live for. So why would that change now, just because she has a boyfriend and she has some friends? That isn't going to change, because she still doesn't trust people enough to open up and start filling the holes with them. She still believes that if she lets go of her music and spotlight, she is truly letting go of herself.

She doesn't see herself clearly. She doesn't see that she is truly gorgeous. More than that, just simply breathtaking. She doesn't see that she is caring and compassionate. She loves helping people and making them feel better about themselves. She is funny and so smart. She makes me laugh and smile when no one else can. But she doesn't see that. Maybe someday she will, but for now she won't.

I think of this all in Spanish class. I probably should have been listening to Mr. Schue, but I don't really like foreign languages very much. I do this often nowadays, just zone out and think about Rachel. Try to get inside her head more, to understand her more deeply. People may say I'm stupid, but really, I can be pretty smart when it comes to something I actually enjoy understanding and learning.

I looked over beside me to see the girl of my dreams, furiously taking notes. I smiled and shook my head at her antics. I noticed how her hair is gently tucked behind her ears, because she hates how it tickles her face when she is writing. She doesn't want to stop her concentration to push a strand behind her ear. How she crosses her legs when she sits, because she likes to be thought of as a mature young women. How her nose scrunches up when she doesn't spell something right or when she messes up, because she says that she won't be able to understand any of this later if she learns it wrong now. So many little things about her that no one ever notices. But I do.

Mr. Schue stops to answer a question and she looks up at me. I grin crookedly at her and her eyes brighten and she smiled a thousand-watt smile. I look down to see her hand sitting on her knee, so I grab it and interlock my fingers with hers. I brought our hands to my face and gently kiss hers. She blushed deeply and the blush on her cheek makes her look even more radiant.

She bends down to grab a packet of sticky notes out of her bag. She writes something on one of the notes and quickly passes it to me. She starts writing more notes again, while I read the note.

_You know what? The best thing about me is you._

I smile sadly at the note. Of all the things that could be her best quality, she chooses me? I shake my head furiously and write back under it. I pass the note back to her and she looks questionably at me. She looks at the note.

_I love all of you together, no part of you is better than the other. Except maybe your heart._

She looks at me for a second, then leans over quickly and kisses my cheek. I grin and she writes something quick under my line. I snatch it out of her hand and she silently giggles.

_I love you_

And at that moment, I knew that Rachel Berry would always be mine. No matter how crazy she gets or how bossy, nothing was ever going to push me away. Because, I would always love her too.

**So how did ya like it? please review guys! :)**


End file.
